


Taste

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood, Established Relationship, Kinda, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Flesh- Simon Curtis"
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Nijimura Shuuzou
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Kudos: 15
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquinique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinique/gifts).



> It's not as explicit as I thought it would be

Shōgo had always been a biter in bed. It was an action that always filled him with immense pleasure, like triggered by his most primal and basic instincts and satisfied his Omega deeply.. It had been intriguing to Shūzō at first when they had started sleeping together two years ago. Biting was exactly the type of action that was inherently typically linked to Alphas, and even though he sometimes felt this urge to sink his teeth into flesh, it only ever occured during his rut or when he felt that he was going to knot. Shōgo, on the other hand, seemed to always feel this itch to scratch in his canines. And his love of bites extended to be on the receiving end of them.  
  
As his feeling for the omega grew, his desire to please him on all levels became more and more overwhelming, and yet he couldn’t help but be a little puzzled by the demands to be bitten until it drew blood. They weren’t strangers to rough sexual acts but seeing and tasting the blood of someone he had such deep feelings for would make his Alpha frantic, no matter the amount of confirmation by said Omega that the action was pleasurable for him.  
  
And once again, they had to stop in the middle of intercourse.  
  
The Omega petted his hair as he whispered words of reassurance in his ear.  
  
“Hey, I’m fine, ok ? Actually I was more than fine with you biting me. You didn’t hurt me- Wait no, yes technically you did. But that also felt really good you know ?”  
  
“Not helping, Shō.”  
  
“I’m trying ok !? But I really don’t know what else to tell you ! I was clearly feeling good ! I was slicking like crazy and moaning like a porn star, I don’t know what else your Alpha needs as proof !”  
  
Shūzō groaned.  
  
“How should I know ? Maybe it’s just instincts ? Even if I know that you’re literally begging for it, instinctively I take it as you being attacked.”  
  
He sighed dreamily.  
  
“If only you would just do that.”  
  
“Hey, I’m being serious here.”  
  
“Me too ! I mean it’s frustrating since your Alpha is basically cockblocking us. How will we go around to becoming mates in that case ? I’ll have to bleed for the Mark to take- oh.”  
  
Neither of them moved or said anything for the next few minutes.  
  
“I don’t believe I can ask you to forget what I just said.”  
  
“Not a chance.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
His arms tightened around the Omega and his fingertips played with the silver baby hair at the top of his neck.  
  
“We’ll figure something out, ok ?”  
  
Shōgo released the breath he had been holding.  
  
“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
